brothers
by Suriee
Summary: Harry y Draco comparten un momento de preocupación... HP y la PF con un poco de AU


**Saludos interneteros!**

Pequeño one-shot que podría convertirse en historia más adelante. Tenía un par de meses con esta idea en la mente y decidí sacarla finalmente. Espero que les agrade y que me dejen saber su opinión.

Resumen: Harry y Draco comparten un momento de preocupación...

Advertencias: AU, espacio temporal: HP y la Piedra Filosofal. Draco y Harry son unos tiernos niños de once años.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. No obtengo beneficios económicos ni de ningún tipo con esto, excepto divertirme y escaparme un rato a esta realidad alterna.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Brothers**

Estaban sentados en la sala de profesores. Sus piecitos colgaban del mullido sofá donde McGongall los había dejado quedarse. Flitwick y Dumbledore habían salido hacía mucho rato y la profesora los vigilaba mientras fingía estar leyendo El Profeta. Ambos tenían una taza de chocolate que estaba casi lleno y muy frío. Ningún profesor, ni siquiera Dumbledore les quito de la cabeza la idea de esperarlo.

Y es que no podían culparlos. Harry había perdido a su familia desde que era un bebé de apenas un año y Draco había perdido a sus padres a manos de mortífagos resentidos cuando tenía tres. Al principio Dumbledore había dejado a Harry con Severus Snape, porque no tenía otro lugar donde dejarlo ni otro más seguro tampoco. Primero habían sido un par de días. Luego un par de semanas. Y finalmente un par de años. Para cuando había encontrado un buen lugar para el niño, Severus y Harry estaban muy encariñados y no había tenido corazón para separarlos. Y entonces llegó Draco Malfoy.

Harry miro al rubio que estaba a su lado y que luchaba para no quedarse dormido en el sofá. Draco cabeceaba cada vez más seguido pero no quería dormirse.

-Profesora…- Harry llamó a la mujer que de inmediato bajo el diario y los miro atentamente. Draco dio un brinco asustado pero no dijo nada. Le agradeció a Harry con una sonrisa el haberlo despertado. –Está frío…- dijo el de ojos verdes como excusa. La profesora hizo un movimiento de varita y al instante ambas tazas estaba humeando de nuevo. Harry le agradeció a la profesora y ambos le dieron un sorbo al chocolate.

Harry aún recordaba el día que Draco había llegado a su casa.

*Flash-back*

Severus lo llevaba abrazado y el rubio tenía la cara enterrada en el cuello de su padrino. El pequeño de ojos verdes sólo sabía que el ahijado de Severus había perdido a sus papás igual que él. Por eso no dijo nada cuando el pequeño rubio no quiso hablarle cuando llegó. Tampoco dijo nada cuando Draco comenzó a usar sus juguetes sin pedírselos ni cuando comenzó a empujarlo... No quería hacerlo sentir triste. Pero un día se dijo que Draco no tenía porque tratarlo mal, Severus le había dicho que nadie tenía el derecho de hacerlo sentir mal. Y comenzaron a pelear y Severus los vio un día. Harry pensó que se enfadaría con ellos por estarse peleando pero no fue así. Primero llevó a Harry a la sala y le pidió que le dijera la verdad, y lo había hecho. Severus le había dicho que no era bueno decir mentiras. Luego se había llevado a Draco pero jamás supo de qué habían hablado porque a él lo había dejado en la cocina.

Finalmente los había sentado a ambos en la sala y los había dejado ahí.

-¿Los extrañas mucho?- le pregunto Harry luego de un rato. Severus les había dicho que no los dejaría salir hasta que no arreglaran su problema. Y para unos niños de cuatro años lo más importante del mundo era salir de la sala, comer y luego subir a jugar un rato. Draco lo miro intensamente con sus pequeños ojitos grises. –Yo también extraño a mis papás a veces... No me acuerdo mucho de ellos pero a veces me siento muy triste.

-¿Tú tampoco tienes papás?- le pregunto el rubio con sorpresa. El no sabía eso. Harry negó con la cabeza. –Bueno... Yo también los extraño un poquito, a veces...

-Sí... Pero ¿Sabes qué? No tenemos que estar tristes.- de pronto Harry había descubierto algo maravilloso. –Si tú no tienes papás y yo no tengo papás, y estamos los dos aquí con Severus, entonces podemos ser hermanos ¿Quieres ser mi hermano Draco?- el rubio lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos y después sonrió.

-Sí, podemos ser hermanos... Pero, si tú y yo somos hermanos entonces... debemos tener un papá y una mamá ¿No?- la sonrisa de Harry se borro. No había pensado en eso.

-Bueno... Podemos tener sólo un papá o sólo una mamá.- le dijo el moreno tratando de encontrar una solución. De verdad quería que Draco fuera su hermano.

-Pero no tenemos ni un papá ni una mamá... - y los dos se miraron tristes. Ya no iban a poder ser hermanos...

-Será mejor que se apresuren o la comida se va a enfriar.- Severus los miraba con los brazos cruzados recargado en el marco de la puerta. De pronto, Harry tuvo una gran idea. Se giro a ver a Draco y el rubio le sonreía del mismo modo. Ya habían encontrado la solución... Ambos se bajaron del sofá al mismo tiempo y corrieron a abrazarse a las piernas de Severus... Sí podían ser hermanos.

*Final del Flash-back*

Desde ese día habían sido hermanos. Y nadie los hizo cambiar de opinión. Ni Dumbledor, ni el tío de Draco que también era padrino de Harry y había querido llevárselos un día, ni el sombrero seleccionador que lo había mandado a Gryffindor y a Draco a Slytherin, y mucho menos sus amigos, porque los dos sólo tenían amigos que se llevaran bien con el otro. Nadie.

Harry sentía sus ojos cerrarse y sabía que Draco estaba igual. Pero no podían quedarse dormidos. Dumbledore había enviado a Severus a hacer una misión importante. Lord Voldemort (el hombre que había matado a los papás de Harry y por quien habían muerto los de Draco) había estado controlando al profesor Quirrell, y Severus había salido a seguirlo para acabarlo junto con otros señores. Los dos estaban espantados de que algo pudiera pasarle al que ahora era su profesor en Hogwarts, de que Voldemort le hiciera daño o lo matara a él también.

Escucho pasos acercarse pero era como si estuvieran muy, muy lejos. Tenía tanto sueño...

-Les dije que se fueran a la cama ¿Qué están haciendo aquí par de duendes?- la voz suave y tranquila los despertó de inmediato. Ambos bajaron del sofá de un salto y se abrazaron a sus piernas, aliviados de verlo de nuevo mientras gritaban de alegría.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!

-¡Papá! ¡Volviste!

Severus se agachó a su altura y los abrazó. Desde el principio había sabido que ninguno se iba a ir a la cama aunque se los hubiera ordenado. Y la verdad era que estaba agradecido de eso, ahora lo único que quería era abrazarlos y tenerlos cerca. Sobre todo después del susto de muerte que se llevó al saber que sus dos enanos, la chica Granger y el último varón de los Weasley se habían enfrentado a la pruebas para llegar a la Piedra Filosofal y Harry había tenido que pelear contra Voldemort.

-Severus ¿Qué...?- Minerva lo miraba preocupada.

-No lo encontramos, es como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire. Seguiremos la búsqueda mañana pero Albus cree que lo más probable es que ya haya salido del país.- la animaga asintió y salió rumbo al despacho del director. -Y ahora ustedes dos...

-Lo sentimos mucho papá...- los ojitos verdes de Harry lo miraban llenos de lágrimas.

-No debimos ir a buscar la Piedra solos...- y los llorosos ojitos grises de Draco se clavaron en él.

-No te enojes...

-Te prometemos que no lo volveremos a hacer papá...- suspiro internamente. No podía enfadarse con ellos. No con el gran alivio que sentía al verlos a salvo.

-Ya hablaremos de eso. Ahora vamos a dormir, todos tenemos clases mañana.- los alzó a ambos (con algo de trabajo, ya no eran tan ligeros y él ya no era tan joven)

-¿Papá?- Draco lo llamó.

-¿Podemos dormir contigo hoy?- casi podía ver la carita de cachorro que debía tener Harry. -Sólo hoy, lo prometemos, por favor...

-Bien, pero mañana cada uno a su Casa.

-No es justo, Draco esta en la misma Casa que tú...

-Pero Harry siempre esta en problemas.

-No es cierto

-Si lo es

-Que no

-Que sí

-Suficiente. Si no se comportan los llevo derechito a sus Salas Comunes... Harry, sabes que Draco no tiene más derechos ni privilegios que tú sólo porque esta en Slytherin. Y tú Draco, siempre estás metido en los mismos problemas que Harry... Además, se supone que son hermanos y los hermanos deben estar juntos y apoyarse entre sí.

-Lo siento

-No, yo lo siento

-Yo lo siento más

-No es cierto

-Papá, Draco me sacó la lengua

-No es verdad...

Esta vez suspiro audiblemente. Siempre supo que ser padre iba a ser una carga muy pesada.

* * *

**Siempre me imagine a estos dos teniendo que crecer juntos y se me hizo muy tierno ^_^**

**¿Quien más que Severus para soportar a estos dos chicos tan problemáticos?**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
